Wetsuits and booties are typically used by water-goers when engaging in water-related activities, such a scuba diving, snorkeling, surfing, sailing, kite surfing, surf skiing, wind surfing, canoeing, kayaking, jet skiing or any other application where wet-quits, and the like are used.
In the course of these activities, but particularly with surfing, air and water becomes trapped between the wet-quit, booties, or other similar such garments and the wearer's body. While the trapped air and water provides an insulative layer due to being heated by the wearer's body heat, the trapped air and water separate the wearer's body from the wet-quit, bootie or other similar such garment.
In this manner the trapped air and water act as a cushion to diminish the wearer's tactile sensitivity through the wet-quit, bootie or other similar such garment. This reduced sensitivity deprives the wearer of information, or feel, which would otherwise be available if the wet-quit, bootie or other similar such garment were closely fitted to the wearer. In surfing, for example, the cushioning effect may reduce a surfer's information feedback from their surfboard on the board handling and wave conditions and ability to balance and move on and around the surfboard.
In relation to the close fitting of snow ski boots to a wearer's feet to improve feel while snow skiing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,338, to George et. al, uses pumps to evacuate air from a rigid ski boot and to generate a vacuum within the boot such that the soft boot liner fits closely to the wearer's foot. Similar vacuum fitting boots are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,022 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,986.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms any part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a garment having improved tactile sensitivity.